


Remembering Him

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When visiting students from Yasogami High come to Gekkoukan High, Chihiro spots a strange boy with grey hair and eyes that reminded her too much of another boy with blue hair and eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Him

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd.

When Chihiro saw him, she was momentarily taken a back as memories of a certain dark haired schoolmate flashed in her mind. She quickly regained her composure though and greeted the visiting students from Inaba. She led them around the school for a tour but kept glancing back at the strange boy who caught her eye.

She left the group in classroom 2-2, ironic she thought, for a lecture from Mr. Edogawa and went back to her duties. However as the hours ticked by, her mind would drift back to the boy. Glancing up at the clock, she collected her things and went to classroom 2-2 to wait for the boy, they were about to finish their lectures.

As she stood outside waiting, she remembered how she used to wait for him at the same spot. A wave of sadness and longing washed over her, making it a bit harder to breath until the classroom doors opened and she forced the feeling away. She watched for the mop of grey hair and upon seeing him with his classmates, she slowly approached them.

"Excuse me," she said with a small smile.

"Ah, you're the president...Miss Fushimi." They grey haired teen said.

"Chihiro would be fine." She said before looking nervous, "Ah, I don't want to seem forward but may I talk to you for a moment?"

She didn't fail to notice the startled reactions of the boy's friends and lightly blushed in embarrassment before quickly but quietly adding, "You remind me of someone. I just..."

The grey eyed teen stared at her as if studying her before he spoke, "You're boyfriend?"

"What the hell man?" The teen's brunette friend exclaimed at him, "You don't say that!"

Chihiro noticed the embarrassed looks the other teens wore, some were apologetic and it brought a strange light feeling in her. A small laugh let out of her, memories of him when they were happy flashed through her mind and she missed him. The visiting students looked at her, all of them but the grey eyed one looking at her as if she were strange.

"You could say that." Chihiro blushed, answering the question. "He used to be part of the student council with me a couple years ago. He was very blunt, too."

"Was?"

The bright smile on her eyes turned nostalgic, forcing a small smile before she answered them, "he died."

"I apologize...I didn't mean to--" The teen began but she cut him with a light wave of her hand.

"No, I came to you. I haven't thought about him for a while now, but you sort of reminded me of him and I just wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry for putting you in a position."

"You must really care for him, then." A red headed girl commented, she looked familiar but Chihiro couldn't really tell at the moment.

A small laugh escaped her again, "Of course I had to be since I didn't mind sharing him with two other girls. He knew how to juggle his time very well. He used to take care of the persimmon tree for an old couple and took care of a little girl at the shrine. He had track, photography, home economics and was part of the student council. He also loved to feed stray cats--"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have went on like that." Chihiro sighed, "I guess I do miss him more than I realize."

"It's all right." A dark haired girl assured gently, "It must have been difficult. We're sorry if it brought painful memories..."

"He helped me be who I am today, but not just me, he helped a lot of other people, too."

A short haired brunette female grinned, "Heh that sounds just like our Yu."

"Yeah, it sure does." The others agreed with a chuckle and Chihiro smiled at their closeness.

"You both do have a lot in common then. Oh!" Chihiro gasped upon seeing the time, "I'm sorry for taking your time. You must have a schedule to follow. Anyway, if any of you decide to visit again, you can always call me to show you around."

Chihiro said her goodbyes and left for the exit. As she exited the school building and looked towards the gate, she could faintly see a familiar mop of blue hair and headphones hanging around his neck. A tear escaped her eye as she whispered to the wind.

"I miss you, Minato."


End file.
